User talk:Beechjak
Hi Beechjak, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:58, March 26, 2010 Welcome Hi an' welcome to Redwall wiki! I'm friends with Major as well. If you need help on somthin' feel free to ask me. A few good fanfics are On the Knife's Edge and The Runaway which is mine. Shieldmaiden's and Verminfate's are good as well (if not better). Hope yew stick around and i'll talk t'ya later!--Rorc Ee aye ee! 01:10, March 26, 2010 (UTC) HI welcome!Lorgo galedeep 01:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!!! Hello and welcome Beechjak! I'm friends with Brockfang too, well hope you have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? Oh and ifn ye needs any help, just ask, see ye 'round, and once again welcome!!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 01:51, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate! Hello and welcome to the wiki matey! I'm guessin' yore a squirrel. I'm friends with Rorc, Sister Armel, Lorgo Galedeep and Brockfang and whatever and yeah... If ye need any help, just ask around! There's lots of people to go to. Fill out yore user page so we know more about ye. Look around if ye need any ideas for a fanfic or something. There's lots like Verminfate, Brockfang, and others. There's mine too, but I don't know if any of 'em are good. Maybe we could be friends? Anyways, once again welcome! Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! Hola, mate! nice ter metcha! I totally agree with Redwall. After reading the others it never seemed as good. Anyways hope ya have fun here, and if ya have any questions, feel free to ask! Windy Wildbrush Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 19:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) BTW, Brokfang's a friend of mine as well, though you obviously know 'im better. xD HI beechjak! Are you a squirrel? Anyways I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 15:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC)